Tame
by Roseyxoxo
Summary: 'Is it just me or do you think we're really stuck in a ministry elevator in the middle of the day.' He chuckled softly, 'Bloody hell Hermione, you make it sound like The Dark Lord has returned.' He rolled his eyes.


**Written for a prompt by one of my co-wattpad writer. Thought I'd post it here as well! Enjoy reading! Leave me some reviews for brownie points yeah? *cyber hugs***

* * *

I'd always heard about people with nearly no regards for manners and etiquette and it had always baffled me. Knowledgeable or not, it was common courtesy to have some sort of thought process that didn't revolve around food or the daily romantic conquests one had.

I mean, c'mon- Were males really designed so that their logical functioning was hardwired to a certain part of anatomy downstairs?

Really, it defied any and every biological explanation, yet I was slowly beginning to accept the damned hypothesis.

Sure, we were all past the stage to look over our shoulders while discussing who bedded who, wary of any eavesdropping by-passers who may or may not relay it to the elders later. But still, enough was enough.

The ding of the elevator stopping on my floor echoed throughout the empty corridor. My black ankle-strap stiletto heels clicked impatiently against the shiny marble floor, as my head filed away the unnecessary delay the silver doors took to slide open.

My eyes strayed to the black crystal, gucci wrist-watch on my pale wrist, my eyes scrunching in further annoyance as time ticked by, not stopping.

Even the freaking clock seemed to be pissing me off today.

'Ronald _fucking_ Bilius Weasley..' I muttered under my breathe, my fists clenching automatically at my sides as the last night played through my head like a broken record. Bits and pieces of our conversations jumped out at me in particular, slowly chipping away at my patience quota for the day.

It was supposed to be a good, happy reunion of friends that hadn't met for over five years. It had to be a time for reminiscing, of catching up on each other's life, good times, bad times. It was _supposed_ to be a good night, I was _supposed_ to have a good- no great time amongst my oldest, most trusted and loved peers.

But like every other cliché story that follows that 'supposed' assumption, my night had been a freight train. And worst part? It hadn't even given me playtime to duck or scurry as it hit me head on.

 _I'd dressed myself up in a pretty yellow floral dress that reached my thighs, just above my knees paired with a matching T-strap sandal and pretty flower crown. Walking down the familiar dungeons had brought an onslaught of memories I'd long buried in a corner of my conscience, I seldom visited._

 _The lining photos of the ancestors of the Malfoy family had stared at me with abject horror and probably had killed me a thousand times over in their heads, but the only thing I could return in kind was an eye roll._

 _To this day, I'd never be able to get over how weird a war could make someone. After Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy willingly handed themselves over to the Ministry, Draco had been spared for his mistakes, with only a year of probation to live through with no magic action whatsoever._

 _The last time I'd seen him, he'd been drinking with Harry and Ron, in a muggle bar. Yes, you heard right! And no I'm not inebriated or confunded at all. He really had_ _become buddies with the dynamic duo and now made them a very boisterous, instantaneous and male pact. Bordering batshit crazy actually._

 _So there I was, silently walking towards, what I later configured to be a doomed night, wastage of almost three hours, twenty two minutes and forty seconds. That was a hell lot, innit?_

 _The sound of raucous laughter and the thump of heavy bass could be heard from afar._

 _'Well well well,' the husky, male voice made my heart thud in my chest. My eyes searched around frantically, finally settling over the sculpted, aristocratic face of what could only be described a greek god._

 _'Draco,' I found myself whispering, the exhale of my chest resonating around us in a 'whoosh'_

 _He straightened from his lazy posture against the chalky wall. Clad in a fitted dress shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and matching midnight black slacks, he simply took my breathe away._

 _But Lucius Malfoy would be out gifting socks to all the poor house elves he'd been crushing between his thumb and index before I ever admitted to that, even in my head._

 _'Take a picture kitten, will last you longer..' He smirked, furrowing his brows smugly. I raised a perfectly arched brow, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _His eyes trailed to the rather deep neckline I'd risked just for the night, in lieu of breaching a line or two in the sake of old days._

 _'Eyes up here Malfoy,' I replied. His eyes travelled back to my face slowly and I could almost feel the heat in his eyes, scorching the path of his gaze._

 _'Long time, wherever_ _have you been?' He began conversationally stepping closer to look into my eyes._

 _I twirled the stray curl which had escaped my messy bun, 'And you really care because?'_

 _'You're never one for small talk, are you?' He smirked, pushing his hands into his slack pockets._

 _'You know me too well..' I winked, side stepping his towering form and continuing towards the hall that had once held innocent war victims captive within its walls._

 _The place was buzzing as I stepped foot into the large room, bodies pressed together, dancing and mingling. Tables were set on the edges of the dance floor, with a few people who sat with their drinks, watching the dance floor or groups talking and laughing. Everyone seemed to be engrossed._

 _Weaving my way through the thick crowd, I emerged on the other side, the crowded bar coming into view._

 _'Hermione!' I turned my head to the side and was immediately engulfed into a broad chest. I wound my arms around the tall figure of Ron and sighed against his shoulders._

 _'Ohmigod! I missed you so much.' I gushed, my eyes instantly pooling._

 _'Hey now, I feel so neglected.' I broke apart to see the fake-disappointed frown on Harry's face and couldn't help giggling._

 _Launching myself at my other best friend, I replied, 'You idiot you, how can I ever forget you.' He squeezed me lightly in his arms, picking me up and twirling me around as I laughed._

 _'You've grown.' Ron commented with a smile, as Harry put me down._

 _I rolled my eyes, 'No shit sherlock.'_

 _'She's still the feisty know-it-all,' Draco emerged from the side, with a champaign_ _flute in hand._

 _'And you're still an annoying ferret,' I stuck my tongue out childishly._

 _'Now now, no fighting guys..' Harry patronised with an amused smile. I scowled at the men._

 _'Where's Ginny?' I recalled, looking around for my red-haired best girl-friend._

 _'Somewhere gossiping with Luna I guess,' Ron shrugged, putting his arm over my shoulder._

Stepping into the elevator, I didn't even notice the presence beside me until the door had already closed and I felt the familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach as the elevator began moving.

The gruff sound of someone clearing their throat sounded close behind me, making me jump.

'Jeez, you scared me.' I scowled at Draco, who just stared at me, amused.

'For a war heroine, you're a bit too careless.' He remarked, uncrossing his arms from across his chest.

I snorted, 'Should I be afraid of _you_ Malfoy?'

He smirked, bending forward towards me. I leaned back, only to find myself pressed against the steel wall.

'Any good reason why you _shouldn't_?' The blatant challenge in Draco's grey eyes had my nerves singing and my already erratic heart jumping in my chest. Such close proximity with him did funny things to my composure.

The spell was however, broken in an instant as the yellow light overhead gave out and the elevator was shrouded in inky blackness. Suddenly feeling alert, for real this time, I whipped out my wand from inside my crimson work cloak.

'What the heck?' Draco cursed from beside me as I murmured 'lumos'

White light erupted from the tip of my wand, I turned towards Draco to find his wand mimicking mine. We stared at each other for a good minute before I asked,

'Is it just me or do you think we're really stuck in a ministry elevator in the middle of the day?'

He chuckled softly, 'Bloody hell Hermione, you make it sound like The Dark Lord has returned.' He rolled his eyes.

'We're really stuck in an elevator in the friggin' _Ministry of Magic!_ ' I couldn't help the disbelief from showing on my face. What was going on? How did the elevator stop? Was it even possible? Weren't these things supposed to work by magic?

'Calm your ass woman, I'm sure Ron will figure it out.' Draco shrugged, leaning back lazily and staring at me as I freaked out.

'Ron?' I gaped. And then I realised. Ron was the new Magical Maintenance Head and he was currently experimenting, trying to incorporate muggle technology into the wizarding life style and so far, to put it bluntly, it had been disastrous.

'That idiot!' I huffed, irritated.

Draco somehow found my nearly murderous state hilarious, for he inquired with a laugh, 'Are you still wound up from last night kitten?'

I shot him my most dangerous glare, but alas, if anything, it only added to his amusement.

'C'mon sweet pea, you know he was totally stoned.' He took my clenched palm in his hands and kissed the top of my knuckle. I felt the tight knot of tension in my shoulders dissolve slightly.

'Are you trying to justify him?' I frowned,

He sighed, pulling me closer and letting me rest my head on his hard, broad chest.

'I know he's a prick-'

'Royal prick with a loose mouth' I interjected, Draco laughed at that.

'Yeah, that too, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here today.' He spoke into my ear softly.

 _The party had been going on for a long time now, and yet no one seemed to be tired or close enough to go home. I bumped into old faces now and then as I walked around the room aimlessly._

 _Harry and Ginny had ditched the crowd to have some alone time. I was glad for the happily married couple and seeing them both so in love even after all these years really gave me hope. I was truly overjoyed when Harry had finally grown a pair and popped the question after being in a relationship for over two years. Their wedding had been a huge affair and still widely a hot topic even to this day, five years later._

 _A passing waiter stopped next to me and I accepted the drink with a polite smile. Taking a small sip, I stood at the edge of the dance floor, gazing unseeingly at the opposite side._

 _It was some minutes later when I realised I'd actually been staring at a guy without being aware. As the man now made his way towards me, I caught his eye._

 _His olive skin was glistening under the many strobe lights, his dark eyes shinning mysteriously. When he saw me watching, he flashed me a blinding white smile and I instantly felt my insides melt. Dressed in a grey suit, his curls draped over his eyes slightly, he was rugged. Yet so very beautiful._

 _I sighed._

 _'Nice party,' He commented when he was near enough to be heard over the music. A bit too near actually, but I was too busy ogling his fit, quidditch player physique, I didn't really notice until his breathe fanned across the plane of my neck and shoulder._

 _'Y-yeah.. Lovely..' I replied, distracted._

 _'I've seen you somewhere I believe..' He mused, with a thoughtful look on his face._

 _'A magazine cover? History books? Newspaper?' I knew I came off a little cocky but it was the truth._

 _'War Heroine, I presume. Yeah, I read that one. Rita Skeeter has finally bothered to catch up on her job description, I see.' He gave me a lop-sided grin and I couldn't help but swoon silently,_

 _I didn't understand what was happening, but suddenly I felt like quoting the history of magic revised edition back to back, or start dancing on that pole in the middle of the dance floor,_

 _wait a sec- had I ever danced before even?_

 _My befuddled brain failed to comprehend the weird urges that began piling up in my head. Perhaps it was the drink? How many had I had till now? I wasn't sure._

 _Leaning a little to the left, I could smell him too. He smelled heavenly- old parchment, fresh mown grass and apples? Weird, that was exactly how Draco smelled. I looked up, to do-I don't exactly know what but the startling amber eyes that met mine made my heart sink as realisation dawned on me._

 _'Zabini, shut it before she embarrasses herself.' Draco came, yet again out of nowhere and clapped his hand on his friend's back._

 _'Blaise?' I voiced, intrigued._

 _'The one and only,' He gave me another predatory smile and I shivered._

 _'You've met him before Hermione,' Draco told me with a chuckle. I was too baffled to respond._

 _'So you're a..'_

 _'A Veela, yes.' Zabini answered with a smirk. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth._

 _'How long? Wow, how did you manage with all those girls around you..? Did you know back at Hogwarts?' I couldn't stop the string of questions that followed._

 _Draco rolled his eyes at my inquisitive nature, but Blaise seemed to be enjoying the attention so he replied, 'It was hard to resist sometimes you know, our..ummm cravings are not satisfied easily, hence the various titles I_ _received all through out the year, not that you would know obviously.' I couldn't help blushing at his playful smile._

 _'Alright alright, hey! Zabini right?' Ron came stumbling from out of the crowd, a half filled flute in hand. I could tell he was already past being tipsy._

 _'You're Weasley yeah? Congratulation on the new post!' Blaise replied smiling genuinely. They both shook hands as I stood sipping my drink silently. My eyes searched the place for Luna or Ginny but they both were nowhere to be found._

 _As the conversation turned to politics and other boring topics, I decided to step aside and find myself some other entertainment._

 _I walked towards the crowded dance floor as another upbeat song came on and found myself slowly swaying to the catchy beat. Instantly I was sucked into the heart of the dancing bodies, and for once I couldn't bring myself to protest as unknown people pressed up against me and danced their hearts out._

 _I was enjoying myself now, feeling lighter and somewhat less tense till my eyes landed on the men standing where I'd left them._

 _Draco and Zabini were currently in a deep discussion with Harry who had joined them again. As I stared, Draco caught my eye and winked before reverting back to his conversation._

 _Ever since Draco had had his reincarnation of sorts into the society, everyone had accepted him with open arms. Even those who previously loathed him on principle for being a Malfoy now practically worshipped the ground he walked on. I knew it was a part of his charm, but more than that, I'd felt he truly was a good person from within despite our sordid history._

 _A good person with a greek god physique, charming personality and beautiful grey eyes. A voice in my head intoned._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts abruptly as my view of the subject of my thoughts was obscured by the blonde duo walking up to them. I watched with mounting exasperation as the scantily clad woman began circling Draco, Blaise and Harry like hawks. My eyes strayed to the dark alcove in the back, behind Harry. Ron had a brunette pressed against the wall, sucking the life out of her mouth as she filthily groped his back._

 _Mentally gagging, my eyes darted back to the others and that's exactly when I saw red. Vexed beyond belief, I charged through the glued bodies, adrenaline thrumming through my veins, a faint ringing echoing in my ears as I drew nearer to the blonde bimbo who had now attached herself to Draco's side._

 _As I drew nearer, Draco smirked at my infuriated expressions._

 _'.. Cause you look so bored hun,' the barbie-face was saying, trailing a long nail, painted crimson red, down the middle of his chest._

 _'So, handsome..?' The other one stared at Blaise as if he were fresh meat on a steak. Blaise's eyes shined golden for a moment, before he smirked, showing gleaming white teeth._

 _My fists were clenched to my side. White hot anger bubbled through my entire being- or was it jealousy? I just knew in the moment as the stick figure wearing a horrible wig attached to Draco's hip began whispering dirty things in his ear, I was on the verge of hexing her womanly bits off._

 _'Heyyyyy 'mioneee..' Ron wobbled into my line of vision, clutching the brunette beside him for dear life. I watched as he practically fell over me. Stumbling, I steadied him with a push._

 _'Ron!' Ginny came running, Harry hot on her heels. I hadn't even realised before that, that Harry had disappeared._

 _'Gin, look.. That's our mione..' Ron pointed, somewhere to my left, grinning creepily._

 _Draco finally detached the bimbo beside him and stepped forward to help Ron stay on his feet._

 _'Harreh.. Com'ere.. Look at that.. She looks so hot.. I bet Draco here is loving that little dress, eh man?' I stood gaping, my jaw literally on the floor as Ron began giggling, swaying to and fro._

 _'You're drunk Ron, let's get you home.' Ginny glanced my way, stumbling on her heels as she tried putting an arm around Ron._

 _'Nooooo, won't you look at that, our Dwaco wuvs 'mione.. Haha, see? Pureblood loves a mudblood?' I wasn't even aware I'd slapped Ron until I felt the sharp sting in my palm._

 _'Ya don't knoowwww 'mione, but I'll break his pretty face if he huuurrrttt you..' Ron slurred, with throwing a wicked look in Draco's direction._

 _'Harry, Draco, now..' Ginny yelled in frustration. Harry and Draco put Ron's arms over their shoulders each and began dragging him away towards the apparition point._

 _I stood still, flabbergasted at the way Ron had behaved.. And the things he'd slurred in a drunken haze. My stomach began churning with my butterflies, was it true? Did Draco really feel that way for her? Since when? And why hadn't she noticed until now._

 _Zabini gave a slight chuckle before clicking his fingers before my face, making me jump three feet in the air._

 _'Oops, sorry for that Ms. Granger.' He offered a sheepish smile._

 _'What... Uhh..' I was too stunned to respond coherently._

 _'Veela powers can be err.. a little dodgy.. I was just showing Potter how they work-'_

 _'You called those whores over?' I was too pissed to watch my language, shooting a glare at the grinning man in front of me. Blaise was clearly enjoying my distress._

 _'Ahh, yeah. But you see, wine and veela pull don't go well together. While drunk, men usually function on primal instincts, so they can feel our pull. But there's this little factoid for you, we don't need veritaserum to force the truth out of humans,' he winked at me. I knew my face showed my vexation but the undercurrent of something that suspiciously felt like excitement bubbled through me._

 _'Hermione..' Draco had come back, panting slightly. I glared at him as he stepped towards me._

 _'You promised you won't tell them until I was ready..' I gritted out._

 _'I know but-'_

 _'You told me to keep it low till you could get everything with your mother settled, you said I had to act like you didn't exist in public and then you went ahead and blabbed it out to, Ronald, of all people.' I ranted, slowly backing away from him. I felt tears slowly making their way down my face._

 _'I'm sorry Hermione, Ron saw the Valentines Card I got you and I couldn't lie to him..' He pleaded softly, inching towards me cautiously._

 _'He-he fucking called me a mudblood..' I gasped,_

 _'I'm sorry, he's a dick! I didn't know he'd say that..Sorry,' he pleaded. I turned around and sprinted out of the hall, bumping and pushing people out of the way._

 _I could hear Draco following behind and calling out to me to stop but I was too wound up to even glance back at him. Wiping my eyes hastily, I turned on the spot and felt the tugging behind my navel as I disapparated._

 _I was hurt, beyond hurt actually. For five months now, we'd been secretly dating. Despite our history, despite the fact that Draco was once Harry's archnemisis, I'd forgiven him for every vile thing he'd ever uttered, every hurtful deed he'd performed. And what had he done? He'd broken my trust and humiliated me. I felt the sting of betrayal claw at my heart._

 _I was back in my apartment just a few blocks away from The Leaky Cauldron. Perched on the edge of the bed, I put my head in my hands and cried for what felt like hours._

 _Slowly, as time passed and my body stopped wracking with anguished sobs, I began thinking. To be honest, I was mad at Draco, but not as much as I was at Ron. I wasn't sure why I'd reacted the way I had._

 _Yes, the fact that he- my best friend had called me a mudblood had really undone me. But more than that, it was the underlying jealousy I had felt in his voice, the possessive glint in his eyes. It had stabbed at my conscience, like so many other times._

 _But we both knew it wasn't really true. Our feelings for each other had been truly on principle because everyone had deemed it 'perfect' as if they knew her, or him. Peer pressure and the amount of time they'd spent together combined with lack of love interests in their lives had contributed to that brief lapse of judgement, but now they knew better, I knew better._

 _Feelings agitated, I began pacing in my room, wearing a path through the Russian carpet as I thought about everything._

 _Draco, apart from being a royal pain in the head, was also a very caring and loving man. All throughout their time together, he'd always treated her as, for lack a better word, princess. He truly did know how to be a gentleman and charm his lover._

 _A smile crossed my lips as I realised I loved him. I truly, in every sense of the word did. I loved his dry humour, his sparkling, intense grey eyes, his tall quidditch build, his sexy smirk. Everything about him entranced me, made me feel giddy with anticipation and excitement._

 _The realisation hit me like a freight train, and left me feeling dizzy in its wake as I tried to come to terms with it. And that also brought me to my decision, it was high time I tethered the dragon and tamed him. He was mine to tame, after all._

We had been standing in the elevator for almost an hour. But neither of us seemed to be in a hurry to get out. Or call for help. The silence around us wasn't awkward at all. As I stood leaning against his chest, with his arms draped around me, I thought of my decision last night.

My heart throbbed in my chest, my throat slightly clogged as I nervously cleared my throat. Pulling away from his strong arms, I heaved a deep sigh before looking into his stormy eyes,

'Draco, I'm.. I'm sorry for last night.' I whispered, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks as his gaze bored into me.

'What for, kitten?' He asked, catching the stray tendril of wavy brown hair in his fingers and tucking it behind my ear. Did he know what his touch did to my heartbeat?

'I-I.. God, I was so rude, running away like that.. I-'

'Shhh..' He put his palm over my mouth, halting my rant mid sentence. I stared at him confused as he smiled that crooked smile which almost sent me into cardiac arrest.

God, Granger, what the hell is wrong with you? That irritating voice in my head snarked.

'Jeez, hold up woman! What's the rush?'

I tried talking with his hand over my mouth still, but he frowned, shaking his head at me.

'Now I'll talk, and you'll listen,' I reached up to yank his hand away but he twirled me around all of a sudden, bring my back flush against his chest.

'I know what happened last night was humiliating for you. And I'm truly sorry for that-'

'I know Draco-'

'Granger'

'Okay fine, you talk.' I growled. He sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder, unbearably close to my ear. I felt goosebumps erupt all over my skin.

'Last night, you don't know how hard it was for me to keep myself away from you. Or pretend we haven't met so many times before. I know I asked you to keep our little secret but it was only because I was afraid if I didn't give my mom a heads up, she may have come after you. Lucius or not, this pureblood idiosyncrasy is still proving to be the bane of my existence.' He sighed, tightening his arms around my stomach. I put my hand over his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his exposed arms.

'You don't know how hard it was for me to not tell you how beautiful you looked Granger, or hold you in my arms. I almost hexed Blaise for messing with you.' He scowled, I giggled at his blatant show of jealous.

'But now I've decided, I have had enough. I don't care if my mother agrees or not. Its my life, my choices..' My heart began to jackhammer loudly and I was sure Draco could hear it too. He pulled his arms back and slowly turned me around. I watched, dazed as he reached into his slack pocket and fished out a small crimson box.

Oh my God, Oh my God, ohmigod..

'Will you Hermione Jean Granger, accept this cruel, vile prick of a Malfoy and try to live with his shortcomings and accept his love and well, let him cherish you and love you till death do us part?'

The love and affection in his eyes made me weak in the knees, with an inaudible gasp, I almost fell to the ground but Draco quickly pulled me into his embrace, hugging me as if I was a delicate china doll.

'Oh My God Draco..' I couldn't help the tears that had already began falling from my eyes. To say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

'Well..? Granger.. I believe it's your cue to say yes..' He looked down at me nervously. It was the first time in probably forever that I'd seen Draco act so uncertain and it made me laugh.

'Of course I will, you idiot!' I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck.

The light overhead came on at that moment and the elevator began moving. I had just uttered 'nox' when the steel doors finally opened and I came face to face with a group of people.

'AAHH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU HERMIONE! SHOW ME THE RING!' Ginny launched herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug while jumping up and down in excitement.

I stared over her shoulder at a blushing Ron, who scratched his head as he caught my eye.

'Sorry 'mione for last night and well.. This.. it was Harry's idea.' He smiled sheepishly, pointing to a grinning Harry next to him.

'Hey! I didn't ask you to lock them up like that..' Harry protested, glaring at Ron.

'Whatever man, gimme my 50 galleons.' I stared, slack jawed as everyone handed Harry their money.

'You guys bet on us?' I asked, surprised.

'Yeah, it was about how long it took for you to come out with the truth.' Ginny told me, rolling her eyes.

Was I the only one out of the loop?

I turned towards Draco and winked at me.

Guess I was.

'Gosh, I feel so dumb right now,' I groaned, while everyone laughed.

'Well, Mrs. Malfoy, tell you what? Dumb or not, I love you anyways.' Draco whispered in my ear, while pushing me into his side throwing an arm over my shoulder. I smiled up at him,

'I love you too, Dragon.'


End file.
